


knock on wood

by sailormarsbars



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars
Summary: Juyeon doesn’t know why Jacob is so worried. It’s not like they’re gonna get caught...
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	knock on wood

**Author's Note:**

> howls into the night like a banshee
> 
> if you repost my fic i will make u drink ur own armpit sweat

It only takes Juyeon a few minutes to find Jacob. He’s where he usually is whenever they meet up in the library, near the back with his face buried in a book bigger than his head as he reads with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He doesn’t even realize when Juyeon comes up behind him, too focused on flipping through the pages of his book.

It doesn’t take much to startle Jacob.

“Hey.” Is all Juyeon says, but that’s all it takes to have Jacob jumping, the book almost slipping from his hands as he barely stifles a yelp.

“You’re not funny.” Jacob says as he spins on his heel, whacking Juyeon gently on the arm. He straightens himself out, flipping the book back open as he turns back to face the bookcase. “I can’t find anything that has what I need.”

Juyeon can’t see Jacob’s face but he knows the look of frustration is already back. He presses behind Jacob, hooking his chin on Jacob’s shoulder to look down at the book. He skims over the words for only a brief moment before giving up trying to understand it. He and Jacob have vastly different majors. No need trying to fry his brain on both of them. “How many have you looked through?”

Jacob sighs. “This is my fifth one. I’m not done looking through it so maybe…” He trails off, flipping back to the front of the book to look through the table of contents.

Juyeon sighs, wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist as he stays silent. It’s cute when Jacob gets like this, even if sometimes it does become slightly annoying. Both of them are good students but Jacob sometimes takes it more seriously than Juyeon does, getting so intensely focused on his studies that he zones out for periods of time. There’s been days at a time where Juyeon hasn’t heard from Jacob, only to get a message from him in the middle of the night yelling excitedly about finally finishing whatever project he had been obsessing over.

Jacob has gotten better though, now inviting Juyeon to his stints at the library whenever their schedules allowed. Juyeon appreciates it immensely, just wanting to spend every second he could manage to support Jacob.

Even if it did admittedly get boring sometimes.

Juyeon isn’t one to spend extended periods of time at the library, usually keeping most of his work to his dorm when he can, not needing books from the library nearly as often as Jacob seems to. Since Jacob’s work so often needs resources from the library it meant Jacob was there at least once a day. At least it seems that way.

“Do you wanna check it out and go back to your dorm?” Juyeon asks, pressing his fingers into Jacob’s stomach where he knew the elder was ticklish. “We can come back if it isn’t what you need.”

“I just wanna stay a little longer.” Jacob says, squirming just a bit. “Please?”

Juyeon sighs but relents, pressing a gentle kiss to Jacob’s neck before letting him go. “Okay. Take your time, babe.”

Juyeon isn’t sure how much time passes after that. He follows Jacob like a lost puppy down the bookcase, holding back from pulling Jacob back into his arms and whining about not getting any attention. Jacob gets through two more books before he finally checks his phone and sees thirty minutes has passed. Jacob had said he’d only be ten minutes before they would leave to go get a late lunch.

Okay. That’s enough.

Juyeon wraps his arms back around Jacob’s waist, pressing his lips to Jacob’s ear. “Come on. You can look again tomorrow.”

Jacob squirms, his grip on the book going tight enough to crinkle the pages. “Just a few more minutes, okay?” He says, voice pulled tight.

Juyeon hums, one of his hands trailing back and down to slip into one of Jacob’s back pockets. He waits for Jacob to loosen up before he squeezes Jacob’s ass in his palm through the fabric. Jacob jolts, one of his hands grasping at the bookcase as he lets out a whimper that he just barely manages to hide as a cough. When Juyeon looks up he sees two other boys a couple rows down. Neither of them seem to have heard, backs mostly facing them as they walk the aisle.

“Juyeon.” Jacob says with a shaky voice. His knuckles are white.

“What?” Juyeon asks, giving Jacob’s ass another squeeze. He can’t help but smirk when Jacob starts to shake. “It’s your fault for showing it off in these jeans.”

Jacob doesn’t say anything as he perches the book on the bookcase, pointedly ignoring Juyeon as he flips through the pages with more intensity than necessary. He might be acting annoyed but Juyeon knows he likes it. Otherwise he wouldn’t be doing it. Otherwise he wouldn’t be going further.

Ever so slowly he pushes his hand not in Jacob’s back pocket underneath his shirt, scraping his nails against Jacob’s stomach. He feels the firm muscle tense underneath his fingertips even as Jacob doesn’t make a sound. That’s enough of a go ahead for him to continue, sliding his fingers up further until he’s right below Jacob’s nipples.

“Juyeon.” Jacob says with a harsh whisper.

When Juyeon looks up he can see Jacob’s nails digging into the wood of the bookcase, can see the two boys are one aisle closer now but still facing away, their whispering between each other now much more audible. One of them seems almost familiar but Juyeon can’t quite put his finger on it.

Juyeon brushes his thumb against one of Jacob’s nipples, breathing out harshly through his nose when Jacob’s hips twitch back against him. He pinches Jacob’s nipple between his fingers, rolling it between his fingertips hard enough that Jacob lets out a whine he only just manages to muffle behind his palm. For a second they watch the boys on the other aisle waiting to see if they turn around but they don’t. Instead they start to walk to the left, obviously about to come to the aisle Jacob and Juyeon are at.

Juyeon pulls away immediately, moving to stand beside Jacob instead of behind.

“You find anything yet, Jake?”

When Juyeon looks up he sees Kevin and another boy that he doesn’t know. So that’s why one of the boys looked familiar. Jacob’s roommate. Whoever the other boy is, he doesn’t say anything, awkwardly hanging back as Kevin starts talking, arms wrapped tight around the stack of books he’s carrying.

“Not yet.” Jacob says, his voice pinched and shaky. If Kevin notices he doesn’t make it obvious. “Probably gonna be here awhile looking. You and Sunwoo found anything?”

“Yep.” Kevin pops the ‘p’, reaching back to wrap an arm around Sunwoo’s waist. “He’s being a gentleman and carrying them for me.”

Sunwoo gives a pained smile, pulling the books tighter to his chest. Juyeon almost feels bad for him. He’s obviously got a thing for Kevin, along with just about every other person on campus it seems. It’s almost cute, but mostly disgusting. Kevin is obviously eating it right up, as he always does whenever a pretty boy shows interest in him.

“I’ll leave you guys alone.” Kevin says, slapping a hand on Jacob’s back as he walks past. “See you.”

As soon as Kevin and Sunwoo are out of the aisle and walking back to in the direction of the front of the library, Jacob lets out a strangled breath, leaning his elbows against one of the shelves. “You’re gonna get us in so much trouble.”

“I’m being careful.” Juyeon says. “Just say the magic word and I’ll stop. You know that.”

Jacob pouts, drumming his fingers against the wood of the shelf. He doesn’t say anything else, going straight back to the book.

“Hey.” Juyeon says, leaning over to whisper in Jacob’s ear. “You should suck me off.”

“What?” Jacob hisses. “Are you  _ crazy _ ?”

Juyeon shrugs. “There’s nobody else back here.”

And it’s not like he’s wrong either. With Kevin and Sunwoo gone there’s not another person in sight. The section they’re in is farther back in the library where there aren’t even tables to sit. It’s not very often people tend to come this far back. That doesn’t mean the threat of them being caught isn’t something to worry about, but Juyeon can’t help but think taking a chance isn’t all that bad of an idea.

“Hyung.” Juyeon says, a playful lilt to his voice. “Come on. Wouldn’t it be fun?”

Jacob bites at his bottom lip, staring down at the floor. Juyeon knows he’s going to say yes. Whether or not he wants to admit it, Jacob likes the threat of getting caught. They’ve never gone this far before but there’s been enough times before when Jacob’s sucked him off or made Juyeon suck him off in places they really shouldn’t have for Juyeon to know.

“Fine.” Jacob says, swallowing loud enough that Juyeon can hear his throat click.

Jacob takes his time getting to his knees, eyes darting around nervously as he steadies himself with his hands on Juyeon’s waist. His hands shake as he slowly pulls down Juyeon’s zipper as quietly as he can manage, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as he gently tugs Juyeon’s jeans down just far enough to expose the front of his briefs. The sounds aren’t loud but they’re enough to have Juyeon’s heart racing, but he knows Jacob has to be even more excited than he is from how flushed his cheeks already are.

“Are you sure?” Jacob whispers, even as his thumb is already brushing along the outline of Juyeon’s half hard cock.

“Positive.” Juyeon says, threading his fingers into Jacob’s hair. “I know you can be good.”

Something in Jacob seems to snap at that, his eyes going wide as saucers as he nods. He doesn’t waste anymore time, pushing Juyeon’s briefs down and pulling his cock out. His grip is gentle as he strokes it dry just a few times, Juyeon hissing at the sting. He can see spit gathered on the tip of Jacob’s tongue as he sticks it out, swirling it around the head of his cock once, twice.

“Fuck, that’s it.” Juyeon hisses, grip going tighter in Jacob’s hair.

Jacob envelops the head between his lips, eyes falling closed as he hollows his cheeks. He slides down Juyeon’s cock slow, not stopping until his nose is pressed against the hairs at the base of his cock. Juyeon tries not to buck up, just keeping his grip tight on Jacob’s hair as he struggles to keep his breathing steady. It always sends him reeling whenever Jacob sucks him off, unable to keep himself calm when he sees how wet and swollen Jacob’s plump lips get wrapped around cock. He might even be a little obsessed with how Jacob cries every time, unable to stop from choking himself until tears spill over just because he likes the feeling.

Jacob bobs his head at a steady pace, lips already going a darker shade of pink as he keeps them wrapped tight around Juyeon’s cock. Every time he pushes his head down he lets Juyeon’s cock slip into his throat, keeping himself pressed against Juyeon’s navel a second too long before pulling back. Juyeon can see how spit covers his cock, how some of it slips down Jacob’s chin. When Jacob pulls away completely for just a moment, a line of it keeps his lips connected to Juyeon’s cock until it falls back against his already wet chin.

“Doing so good, baby.” Juyeon murmurs, moving to cup Jacob’s face, rubbing his thumb along Jacob’s cheek to wipe away tears that threaten to fall. He can’t help how his breath catches in his throat when Jacob nuzzles into his palm. “So pretty.”

Juyeon moves his hand to the back of Jacob’s head, coaxing Jacob to take him back into his mouth. His full lips are stretched so wide, eyelashes wet with tears as he whimpers around his cock.

Juyeon wants to stay focused on Jacob but the sound of footsteps and squeaky wheels snaps him out of it. When he looks down he sees Jacob is wide eyed but unable to pull away with Juyeon’s hand at the back of his head keeping him down. Without moving his hand he looks back up, sees one of the library assistants a few rows down putting away books. Changmin or something. Somehow he hadn’t noticed them as he’d walked down to this area of the library.

Juyeon can see how Jacob’s breathing has quickened, sharp exhales through his nose as his throat spasms around his cock. He struggles against Juyeon’s grip on his hair, hands braced firmly at Juyeon’s hips. Juyeon shakes his head. It’ll be too loud if Jacob pulls off. There’s no way Changmin won’t hear it.

Jacob’s nails dig into his hips, his cheeks wet with spit and tears. His entire body is shaking as he struggles to keep his breathing in check.

It takes a few more seconds until Changmin is finally done, humming loud enough that Juyeon can hear it as he walks to another far corner of the library. It isn’t until the squeaking of his cart is inaudible that Juyeon finally lets Jacob pull away.

Jacob coughs into his arm to muffle the sound, his cheeks red and puffy. When he looks back up he’s pouting, eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. His voice is scratchy and tinged with annoyance as he says, “He almost heard us.”

“I know.” Juyeon says, heartbeat finally back to a normal pace as he leans against the bookcase. He can’t help but admit that he likes this a little too much, the prospect of getting caught. Maybe if Jacob wasn’t so obvious about liking it too Juyeon wouldn’t be egging this on even more, reaching down to stroke his cock when Jacob doesn’t take him back into his mouth.

“Juyeon!” Jacob hisses, his hand snapping up to grab Juyeon’s wrist and pull it away. “Are you serious? That’s two times we almost got caught!”

“You didn’t seem all that concerned when you sucked me off at Jaehyun’s dorm.” Juyeon says, unable to help how smug he gets when Jacob’s face turns an even darker shade of red. “In fact, I think you wanted to get caught by him.”

Jacob freezes, his grip on Juyeon’s wrist going impossibly tight. “I – that was  _ different _ .”

“Maybe.” Juyeon says, pulling his wrist loose from Jacob’s grip to urge him to stand up. He keeps a firm grip on Jacob’s waist as Jacob’s knees threaten to buckle from underneath him. He pulls Jacob forward until they’re pressed close together, close enough that Juyeon can whisper into his ear. “But you still  _ liked _ it.”

Jacob whines quiet in the back of his throat, burying his head into the crook of Juyeon’s shoulder. “ _ Juyeon _ .”

“Just let me take care of you.” Juyeon murmurs. “Yeah?”

Jacob doesn’t say anything, but he also doesn’t protest when Juyeon guides him to lean against the bookcase, pulling his hips back so only his chest is pressed against the shelves. Juyeon doesn’t waste any time knowing they’re already pushing farther than they probably should, than they’ll probably be able to get away with. He undoes the zipper and button to Jacob’s jeans and tugs them down along with his briefs to his mid-thigh.

It only takes a second of digging around in his pocket to find the packet of lube he’d stuffed in there before heading to the library. Had he been hopeful when he’d done it? Absolutely. But being overly prepared and optimistic never hurt anybody. Especially not now, even if Jacob gives him an unimpressed look when he glances back to see what he’s doing.

“I can’t believe you.” Jacob says, voice exasperated but resigned. He tenses up when Juyeon digs his fingers into his ass, spreading it far enough apart to see his hole. Whatever other complaints he has are immediately lost as Juyeon slowly and carefully presses one of his lube slicked fingers inside.

“Does it feel good, hyung?” Juyeon asks with his lips to Jacob’s ear, careful to keep as quiet as he can as he slowly fucks his finger into Jacob’s hole. It won’t take long to open him up. It never does. He’s always pliant, always greedy.

It doesn’t take long for him to add another, Jacob having to bite into his fist as he tries to contain the little sounds of pleasure that keep escaping his throat.

“Hurry before someone else comes.” Jacob whispers, shoulders shaking as Juyeon pulls his fingers out with a wet sound he doesn’t manage to muffle.

“It’s okay, hyung.” Juyeon says, groaning just a bit as he presses his cock to Jacob’s hole. “I won’t let anyone catch you.”

The press inside is slow, Juyeon unable to keep down the worry that Jacob isn’t stretched enough. Jacob trembles the entire time, fingers scaping against the wood of the shelves as he opens up around Juyeon’s cock. He doesn’t say anything about being in pain, only slightly rocking his hips back as Juyeon takes a second to let him adjust.

“Come on.” Jacob says, rocking his hips back with more force. He jolts when Juyeon grips him by the waist with a harsh grip, pulling him back tight against his cock to keep him from moving.

Juyeon takes it slow, rocking his hips slowly back and forth as Jacob buries his head into his arms. Even with how gentle he takes it, it’s impossible to keep any sounds from being made between the wetness of the lube and the sound of his hips hitting Jacob’s ass. It makes his heart race faster than he thinks he’s ever felt, the fact all it would take is someone coming just a bit too close to this section of the library to be able to hear them. It only makes him go harder, dragging his nails over the plump flesh of Jacob’s ass as he fucks forward harder.

“ _ Juyeon _ .” Jacob gasps, letting out a startled whine when Juyeon reaches around to grasp his cock in a tight grip. “Oh, God.”

“That’s it, hyung.” Juyeon says, burying his head into the crook of Jacob’s shoulder. He tries to resist the urge to bite down as Jacob’s ass clenches around his cock, so tight and wet he thinks he might die. “Feel so good.”

Juyeon knows they’re being too loud but he doesn’t care. He only fucks Jacob harder, too lost in the feeling of how he feels wrapped around his cock to care if someone sees. So what if they see? Jacob is so beautiful, especially when he lets himself be taken apart. Everyone should see. Jacob deserves to be seen.

“I’m gonna cum.” Jacob whimpers, cock twitching in Juyeon’s hand. “Oh God, I’m gonna cum – please,  _ please _ -”

Juyeon feels Jacob cum in his hand, feels how his ass impossibly tightens over his cock as he fucks him through it. He can see how Jacob bites down on his arms to keep from being too loud, the moan he lets out just muffled enough to keep from being too loud.

“Did so good, hyung.” Juyeon says, groaning when Jacob rocks his hips back.

“Come on.” Jacob says, cheeks red and eyes dark when he looks back at Juyeon. “Please.”

It doesn’t take much longer for Juyeon to cum, Jacob tightening over his cock every time he thrusts forward. He can feel how Jacob squirms as he cums, letting out more muffled moans into his arms. Juyeon can’t help how he collapses against Jacob’s back, nose buried into Jacob’s neck as he catches his breath.

“You didn’t use a condom.” Jacob says, voice muffled but annoyance clear. “You little-”

“I’ll clean you out if you come back to my dorm with me.” Juyeon says, not even trying to hide the shit eating grin he has as he pulls his cock from Jacob’s ass. He even helps pull Jacob’s pants back up because he’s such a gentleman.

“You’re so gonna get it tomorrow.” Jacob says, flicking Juyeon across the forehead when he turns around. “Seriously.”

Juyeon just laughs, goes to say something as he turns to face the end of the aisle. But.

Oh.

Oh no.

“Uh.” Kevin says, cheeks an unnatural shade of red, sweatpants a little more tented than Juyeon remembers them being when they saw each other last. The book he’s holding falls from his hands and hits the floor with a  _ thud _ . “You guys. Uh. You. You guys are.”

In the next second Kevin is gone, his footsteps thudding all the way across the library as he runs away.

Juyeon looks down at Jacob, expecting to get an earful about how this is his fault, how they were too reckless, about how they’ve screwed up and now they’re gonna get arrested, but-

“Fuck.” Jacob hisses, burying his face into his hands. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Think that’s gonna be a problem?” Juyeon asks, not sure if he’s more stunned from being caught or from Jacob cussing for what he thinks might be the first time he’s ever heard. “Or…?”

Jacob glares up at him, the look on his face one Juyeon’s never seen before. Juyeon’s seen Jacob angry before, but never this angry. “I don’t know.” Jacob says, voice deceptively calm but Juyeon can hear how it shakes. “Guess we’ll find out, huh?”

Jacob grabs the book he’d been flipping through from the shelf, tucking it under his arm before stalking off without a word. All Juyeon can do is silently follow along.

It isn’t until they’re outside that Jacob speaks again, face devoid of any of the amusement that Juyeon can’t help but feel. “I’m gonna go find Kevin and make sure he’s not planning on reporting us to security.” He says, running a hand through his still sweat soaked hair.

“Ask him if he wants to join next time.” Juyeon says, ducking out of the way before Jacob can land a smack to his arm. “He seemed a little more excited than you’d expect from someone about to call security.”

“Don’t push your luck.” Jacob says, adjusting the grip he has on his bag. He looks about ready to spin on his heel and leave before he decides better of it, leaning up to press his lips to Juyeon’s cheek before hissing in his ear, “And don’t think you’re getting out of this, either. When I said you’re gonna get it tomorrow I meant it.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Juyeon says, hands on Jacob’s waist. “Gonna make it hurt?”

Jacob hums. “Something like that.” In the next moment he’s turning on his heel, not saying another word before he starts to walk back in the direction of the dorms.

Yeah.

_ He’s fucked. _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sailormarsbars)
> 
> if you wanna yell at me, here's my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailormarsbars)


End file.
